


Just another normal day.

by Princedoodles



Series: Oc drabbles :'P [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princedoodles/pseuds/Princedoodles
Summary: Charlie, Shazta, and Pegasus get into a fight while Me, Jamie, and the other somewhat enjoy the rain.





	Just another normal day.

*In the living room*

Shazta: *sitting down and reading braille book*

Charlie: You enjoying that book love?

*Shazta nodding*

*Pegasus glaring at them* 

Pegasus: Jesus can you guys be more annoying

*Charlie looks up*

Charlie: Oh shut it your just jealous because you don't have a girl and Jamie’s in love with Felix.

Pegasus: *Gasps* 

*Shazta winces*

Pegasus: Listen here you little purple shit

Shazta  and  Charlie : *Growling*

 

*In the kitchen*

*Me watching Stranger things on tablet*

*Jamie cuddling Felix*

Nysa: Gawd does it ever stop raining?

Sherlock: Well if you weren't so ignorant you’d know that it announced on the news that it's going to be raining all week.

Nysa: Well Im sorry I dont watch TV much no need to get angry

*Sherlock rolls eyes*

Jamie: I like rain. It nice and cool and just so lovely.

Felix: *snort*

Jamie: What? 

Felix: nothin

Me: Yeah rains cool n stuff I like to get wet sometimes. Its also fun to walk in it and look for slugs and worms n stuff. 

Jamie: Eww yuck *she chuckles*

*Felix glares*

Me: *takes sip of coffee* Anyone here that?

*Silence*

*Jackson looks up from the couch then puts his head back down*

Sherlock: What?

Me: Sounds like arguing or yelling

Nysa: *Perks his ears up to listen* Meh who gives a fuck *Goes back to scratching arms with scalpel* 

Me: First of all chill, Second give me that. *Takes scalpel from Nysa* Don't play with that shit third, Ima check for that sound

 

*Walks in living room*

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!

*Sees Charlie, Shazta, and Pegasus screeching at each other*   
Me: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!

Charlie: He’s being mean to Shazta

Pegasus: He said I’m never gonna get a girl

Shazta: *SCREEEEEEEEEEECH*

Me: Ok ok settle down can’t we all just get along?

*Everyone glares*

Me: No?

*Lilly coming out of bathroom*

Lilly: Since when does anyone get along in this hellhole

Me: Well I- True.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.


End file.
